Quidditch League Final Rounds Beater
by Snow Love Peace
Summary: Jingle Spells. Dramione OTP.


Written for QLFC Appleby Arrows! Beater 1. Thank you to our captain Sophy and to Jasmin/rottengirl for helping :)

Prompts: Player 4: An epigraph AND an example of personification

(song) Jingle bell rock

(colour) mulberry

Author's note: Fairytale!AU. Set in Hogwarts where Hermione decided to be Headmistress instead of working at the Ministry. Warning for Dramione fluff. Dramione is the OTP of Appleby Arrow's player therottengirl (Jasmine).

* * *

 **Jingle Spells**

 **by**

 **snow** **love** **peace**

* * *

.

It's Christmas

Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way  
Oh, what fun it is to ride  
In a one horse open sleigh

.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she leaned against the back seat of the enchanted carriage and looked out at the swirling snow cascading down around her.

Two hours ago, she had received a mysterious letter from a suitor who said he wanted to "show her the stars under the cold, night sky" so that she could see "there was warmth in even the coldest of places."

Hermione had some hesitance about doing this at first. She had never agreed to meet someone out of the blue before. And she still had no idea who might've sent her the mysterious invitation right on Christmas Eve. But as she stepped out of Gryffindor tower, where she was Headmistress, and saw the magical sleigh pulled by four white horses...Well, something inside her decided that perhaps this was the magic of Christmas she was missing.

It had been so long since the end of the war and the end of her relationship with Ron. Lost in between her academic studies and her duties at Hogwarts, Hermione had so little time for her personal life any more. She had even grown more distant with Harry. Even though the two still kept in touch, she had been rather lonely this Christmas with only a few presents to wrap and prepare. She wished she had more presents and people to give to. Maybe it would've been nice to receive a few more gifts too.

So this mysterious gift, to go on a sleigh-ride with a surprise suitor, was welcomed.

Hermione only hoped that it was not one of her fellow professors who sent the invitation, though she had an inkling who it might be.

Hermione smirked and hugged her dark, velvet, mulberry red coat to her shoulders as the carriage pulled closer to the woods through the storm. Tiny little birds of red and white flocked through the trees and looked at her as the carriage passed.

The world, at this time of the year, was truly magical. She almost felt like she was Snow White trekking through the woods on a mysterious journey.

Indeed, one of the birds flew down from a tree branch and perched itself on the window of the carriage so that it could look closely at her. The bird, which was a brown-chested robin, seemed to be exceptionally curious and brave to get so near to her.

Hermione decided to speak to it, even though it was just a bird. "Do you know where the carriage is taking me?" she asked the little, plump robin.

Its watery, black eyes seemed to blink intelligently at her before the bird tilted its head slightly forward, almost as if it were nodding.

"You do know, don't you?" Hermione prodded the bird and her eyes stared alertly beyond the snowy forest to see if there was someone watching. Or perhaps this bird was an Animagus.

"Do you know who invited me?" she asked the bird.

Almost as if in reply to her words, the bird nodded its head again before fluttering its wings and taking off.

Hermione watched wistfully as the bird flew to a high treetop and pointed again, with its wing, towards a dark figure.

The carriage stopped abruptly and Hermione felt her heartbeat pump loudly in her chest as she stared at the cloaked, black robe of the mysterious wizard standing in the woods.

She took out her wand as the carriage doors flung open automatically and the dark, hooded figure strode towards her.

"Reveal yourself," she said as the man reached out a hand to help her down from the carriage.

At last, leather-clad hands reached up and removed the long, black hood from his face. Underneath, snow began to fall down upon the blond hair and pale, pointed face of...Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gasped. "It was you." Her large, brown eyes met his piercing, grey ones. She felt her hands tremble with intense alarm and suspicion. "It was you who sent me those letters..and the invitation here, isn't it?"

He nodded, grimly, as if ashamed to be caught in his uncanny actions. Though, as she stared at him, Draco Malfoy's eyes looked quite beautiful and sincere as tiny snowflakes fell upon his pale face and nearly-white eyelashes. It seemed so strange that Draco, of all people, would want to serenade or spend Christmas Eve with her.

"Why?" she demanded, as her hand still held tightly to her wand. The wand she pointed right at his face. For she was not willing yet to believe Draco had changed. "Why would you invite me?"

That is what she wanted to know above anything else. Why would Draco Malfoy decide to serenade her? Didn't he feel only indifference or cold hatred for her? Even if the war was over, it wasn't as if it were some secret that the Malfoys still looked down upon Muggleborns. Although, Hermione had heard that his relationship with Astoria had not worked out either.

"I don't honestly know," Draco finally spoke calmly and his words and voice seemed to mix harmoniously with the snow falling around them. "But can you please just put down your wand? I wanted to speak with you." His eyes met hers again and the effect of his grey gaze seemed to soften her anger.

"You don't know?" Hermione raised her brows sceptically. She was tempted to scoff. Why had Draco gone to all the bother of inviting her for an obviously romantic sleigh ride on Christmas Eve, if he honestly had no idea? She decided not to pocket her wand yet. Though she took his hand as she hopped off the carriage and stood out in the snow with him. She couldn't deny it was a beautiful night and the horses were elegant, as elegant as he was. Though right now Draco was just confusing her.

Draco shrugged and reached out for her hand again, which had slipped out of his grip. He seemed to want to warm her hand in his. "Trust me, Granger, I don't know what I've been thinking lately either. It seems almost as if I'm under a spell...but I just knew I had to spend Christmas Eve with you."

Hermione stared up at him again as he stood closer. The dark wool of his coat brushed up against hers and she shivered."Why? Draco, you're making no sense and you're honestly starting to scare me a little." Hermione exhaled loudly, her breath mixing in with the snowflakes and cold air. "I mean, did someone slip you a love potion or something?" She stared at his face hesitantly trying to detect if he seemed hazy or Imperiused.

Draco chuckled and leaned in closer, catching her breath."Stop asking me 'why', Granger. I think it should be perfectly obvious what has happened to me and what kind of spell I'm under."

Hermione crossed her arms and yanked her coat closer around her throat. "No, it's not clear."

"Well, then this should make it bloody clear," Draco muttered before grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and kissing her passionately on her cold, wind-chapped lips. The petite brunette was completely shocked at first. Yet her body, sensing his passion, immediately melted and was warmed by his touch. Miraculously, it felt as if her lips were snow being melted by his bloodthirsty desire for her. She had never been kissed so passionately...and it just felt right.

She shivered with both cold and blood pulsing through her body as Draco finally paused in between kissing her. "Do you understand now, Granger?" he asked lustfully.

Hermione hesitated to smirk. Her fingertips wiped at her tingling lips. "I do now."

Yet she had no idea before—no idea—and never in a million years would've guessed Draco was her secret admirer. Though she could get used to the amorous letters and trips he sent her on. It was truly magical here.

"Honestly, they call you the brightest witch of your age." Draco shook his head and leaned in for another kiss. "Merry Christmas, Granger."

.

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas!


End file.
